


Bah Humbug

by behindthetardis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is frustrated with missing her Christmas Eve plans, Brooklyn Nine-Nine Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Romantic Gestures, and Jake makes up for it, literally just two losers and some Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthetardis/pseuds/behindthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not Amy's best Christmas Eve. She may have gotten the bad guy, but her apartment isn't decorated, she missed her train to her parent's house, and she feels horrible that she spent her and Jake's day off at work. But, once she gets back to her apartment, she is reminded just what home feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinzui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzui/gifts).



> This fic is for the Brooklyn Nine-Nine Holiday Gift Exchange 2015!! For the lovely stardusting (ginalinettti over on tumblr) - I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Thanks to Marissa for title assistance - you rock! Sorry that the summary isn't very good, I'm not great at those, but I hope y'all still love it! I love me some Christmas fluff, and these two idiots had a great Christmas this year - I'm sure of it.

 

 _December 24th - 11:37 PM_  
     Amy Santiago was in a horrible mood.  
     This was unusual for her, as it was Christmas Eve. On a normal Christmas Eve, she would be just arriving at her parent’s house, bombarded by love from her seven brothers, their spouses, her nieces and nephews, and her parents. It was an amazing feeling to be surrounded by the people who loved her the most in the world.  
     This Christmas Eve, it looked like fate had other plans for her.  
     She was in her car, driving home from the precinct. After getting called in at 5:00 in the morning by a disgruntled Rosa, the two had spent almost 12 hours attempting to crack a drug dealer who had been brought in on holding charges. He had information pertaining to the double homicide case they had been working on, and it took them far too long to get him to agree to give up the location. After finally catching him, they had mountains of paperwork to complete.  
     To make matters worse, Jake had the day off and got the chance to sleep in and finish packing his suitcase. _Which wouldn’t matter now, we missed our freaking train so we’re going to have to try and get one tomorrow_ , Amy thought to herself, frustrated.  
     She pulled into her parking spot in her apartment building, and put the car in park. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she finally allowed the emotions that had been building up all day to take over her body.  
     “I haven’t decorated the fucking Christmas tree, half my presents aren’t wrapped, Jake probably isn’t finished packing, we missed our train, I haven’t slept in almost twenty hours, and Jake is probably wondering why I’m not home yet!” She said in a frustrating tone to herself. _Jake_ , she thought. _There is no one else I want to be with right now_.  
     She took her keys out of the car, wiped her eyes that were probably mascara smeared, grabbed her purse and jacket, and sprinted to the door of the building. The cold Brooklyn air beat her to it, stinging her drying eyes and creeping into her heavy jacket.

  
     When she finally made it to her apartment door, she faintly heard Christmas music coming from inside. _Why is Jake listening to Christmas music?_ Amy thought, remembering the time Jake opened up to her about his apprehensions around Christmas. His dad always took him caroling and tried to make Christmas a bigger deal than Hanukkah, and after he left, Jake didn’t want anything to do with Christmas. Opening her apartment door, Amy’s eyes widened with shock. She dropped her purse in surprise at the sight before her.  
     Her entire apartment was decorated for Christmas.

     The ornaments that had previously been sitting, organized in the plastic boxes she and Jake had dragged up from her basement storage unit, were expertly placed on the tree. The white lights that dotted the tree began to blur as tears filled her eyes. Her simple Williams-Sonoma plates were replaced with her decorative Christmas ones, and holly and greenery covered her mantle. Presents wrapped with store expertise in Santa Claus wrapping paper were stacked under the tree next to less expertly wrapped ones in blue wrapping paper covered in menorahs. Her doilies were expertly placed over her Christmas pillows on the couch, where her boyfriend was sitting, grinning from ear to ear.  
   Amy was speechless. She had never seen her apartment decorated so well (by anyone other than herself, of course). As Jake stood up, the realization hit her: _Jake did this. He spent his day off decorating my apartment because he knew it was something I was stressed about because **he cares.**_  
     Jake walked over to her, wrapping her up in a hug as warm and inviting as the smell of cookies that filled her apartment. She snaked her arms around his back and shoulders and allowed herself to cry into his shoulder.  
     “Did you do this all for me?” She asked, her voice muffled by the dark green plaid-clad shoulder of her boyfriend.  
     Pulling back, he gave her a quizzical look. “Whom else would I do this for? This is your apartment, dummy,” he jokes.  
     Her eyes fill with tears again. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before in my life,” she takes a breath. “And I’m sorry we missed our train to my parents. I’m sorry that you had to do all of this. I’m sorry that you had to spend Christmas Eve alone -”  
     “Amy,” he said. “Don’t apologize, okay? You were putting away a criminal, which is your job, and there is nowhere in the world I would rather be than with you on Christmas Eve! You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?”  
     She nods her head, a smile finally forming on her face. He had that dumb look he got on his face when he looked at her in moments like this; the one that made her feel like the only important thing in the universe. He was looking at her now the way she looked when she saw her decorated apartment for the first time, only minutes ago. With an awestruck wonder, thinking _this person loves me more than anything else in the world._  
     Jake walked them over, still entwined in a pseudo-hug, to fall on the couch, Amy half sitting on his lap at that point. She closed her eyes and focused on how even though her day wasn’t great (aside from putting a criminal behind bars), she was content to return home to this.

  
     “So tell me about work,” Jake said in an upbeat voice, like he was trying to change the subject and get her to stop crying.  
     “It was fine, you know, once Rosa and I finally caught the guy, we had so much paperwork to fill out that it wasn’t even fun anymore,” Amy said, resting her head on Jake’s chest. She adjusted their position so she could wrap her arm around his torso.  
     “That’s awesome!” He said, pulling her closer, as if he could never get enough of having her cuddled up against him. “I mean, not the paperwork part, because that sucks, and who even wants to have to do that on Christmas Eve?”  
     “No one,” Amy agreed. After a pause, she added, “Thank you. For decorating my apartment, I mean. I don’t think I said that before. So thank you. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. Even though you have a vendetta against Christmas, you decorated my entire apartment, and put on Christmas music to surprise me when I got home, and I don’t know if I can say thank you enough.”  
     “No need to thank me Ames,” Jake said, running his fingers through her long, brunette hair. “I did it because I love you.”  
     “I love you too,” she mumbled, beginning to doze off.  
     “You know, you missed one decoration,” Jake said, and she could practically hear the smirk she knew was plastered on his face.  
     “Oh yeah?” Amy asked, not bothering to lift her head from its place above Jake’s heart.  
     “Yeah,” he nudged her, and she finally did look up at him. She followed his gaze to the ceiling, where a piece of duck tape held up a piece of plastic mistletoe.  
     A giggle erupted from her stomach and quickly turned into a full-body laugh that she was directing toward Jake’s shoulder.  
      “You know the rules about mistletoe, don’t you?” Jake said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
    Amy nodded and leaned forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Parting his lips quickly, he allowed her tongue to begin roaming. Her hands tangled in his hair, and she shifted to straddle his lap. She began placing soft, wet kisses along his jawbone, making a trail down his neck, sucking in the spot she knew made him crazy. Once she was satisfied with her work there, she made her way back to his lips, pressing their lips together in one, final kiss.  
     Leaning back, and resting her forehead against his, she whispered, “bet you wish you had more of those now, don’t you?”  
Jake nodded, and took a breath. Amy slid back to sit to his side and rest her head on his shoulder. On a normal night, she would suggest they continue their living room adventures in her bedroom, but she was content with just sitting with Jake right then.

  
     “What time is it?” Amy asked from behind a yawn.  
     “Five past midnight,” Jake responded, the angle he was sitting allowed him to see the oven clock in the kitchen. “Merry Christmas Amy Santiago. I love you.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and pulled her closer to him.  
     “Merry Christmas Jacob Peralta. I love you too.”  
     “Hey Ames, since it’s _technically_ Christmas, and I spent all day wrapping presents and decorating your apartment, I think we should definitely open our presents to each other,” Jake said in a hopeful voice.  
     Amy giggled at the childish nature of her boyfriend, but agreed. They both got up to retrieve their presents from under the tree.  
Jake picked up four boxes that Amy was sure he had tried really hard to wrap well, but it didn’t meet her expert standards, and sat on the floor in front of the tree. Amy dug through the piles of presents for her family to find the two presents she had for Jake, and sat down across from him.  
     “You first,” she said, pushing the presents across the gap between them.  
     Jake grinned and tore into the first one, a desk organizer caddy for his desk at work. “Just what I wanted!” He said sarcastically, and hugged it to his chest.  
     “I’ll help you. Just organize one drawer, and we’ll be making progress,” Amy said with a giggle.  
     The second present was three pairs of bedsheets – one printed with the Star Wars logo, one with the Lord of the Rings logo, and one with the Die Hard logo.  
     “Ames, thank you! These will be perfect for my new mattress! I love them and I love you!” He leaned forward to give her a quick kiss.  
     “I figured that way I'd be able to tell how often you're changing your sheets. Also, I have a third present for you, but I want you to have something to open at my parent’s house tomorrow, so you have to wait on that one,” Amy said.  
     “No fair! Then I get to wait and give you one of yours tomorrow!” Jake said, snatching the smallest box from the pile and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up. “That actually makes this gift even better if I give it to you tomorrow!” He said with excitement.  
     “Okay…” Amy said hesitantly, reaching for the other three gifts in front of her. “Can I open these now?”  
     Jake nodded enthusiastically, excited about the other gifts. The first was a $50 coupon to her favorite antique mall in Manhattan; the second was two tickets to the Museum of Modern Art’s upcoming exhibit on Baroque art; and the third was a picture printed out of her favorite coffee and cake shop, Sugar & Plum Fairies, also in Manhattan.  
     “It’s a date night in Manhattan. All already paid for, whenever you want to go!” Jake said, excitedly.  
     Amy leaned forward to wrap him up in a hug. “Thank you so much Jake! You have no idea how much this all means to me,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
     “I had help from the squad – everyone suggested something different, so I combined it all into a date night package thingie,” Jake said.  
     “Wow, this must’ve cost a fortune, who even knew I was on the nice list this year?” Amy said with a smirk.  
     Confusion crossed Jake’s face. “You’re definitely on the naughty list this year,” he replied with a smirk that matched hers. “I have all the papers to prove it.”  
     Amy stood up and headed toward her bedroom. “I think all proof you need will be waiting for you in here,” she said in a sultry voice, leaving Jake sitting alone on the living room floor.  
     He stood up, ready to follow her and see what awaited him around the corner, but paused. Removing the small present from his pocket, he placed it back under the tree.

  
      Waiting until tomorrow to give her that last gift made his nervousness last longer, but it was worth it to be able to give it to her in front of her whole family. Any amount of waiting would be worth it to propose to Amy Santiago.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments. Comments are nice. Please leave me some. In the spirit of Christmas? Thank you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Y'all rock!!


End file.
